Fox Fire
by AuthorCBEvans
Summary: Hayley Marie Jenkins fell in love with two boys and then they left years later she get involved in an intergalactic war and learns the boys she knew then are not them now With Hayley's past though things get difficult as she learns to accept who they are and they learn to accept who she is but now with her friends in danger she will do anything to protect them from the upcoming war


**I decided to rewrote this fanfic because I had so many mistakes and it just didn't seem like any one really cared so yeah here ya go prologue and chapter 1. **

Prologue

My heart clenched and tears welled up in my eyes. I hated this utter feeling if sadness and loneliness. I was so sour about the fact that my only friends were leaving. Two boys to be exact, they were funny and kind stubborn but sweet. My eyes were watery and mg head low. I felt there gazes on me and heard them sigh. I hated the feeling they gave me, and at the same time loved it too. This ride with them had been a roller coaster, and a long one at that. There electric blue eyes were glittering as always, but seemed to be so sad. I looked away and all a sudden felt something soft of my cheeks. My boys kissed my cheeks and I felt tears spill out my eyes as they got in their fancy cars and drive off. My tears though weren't ones of sadness but ones of hope and happiness. For I when they kissed my cheeks I heard something only I would know.

_"We will be back."_

Chapter 1: Hayley Marie Jenkins

When most people see me let's just say they are quite surprised. Especially how now I am a lot for open about what I looked like, and it gets very uncomfortable for them. Like right now I am doing a job interview for a school job. My neighbor, Sam Witwicky, actually suggested me. He was still in High school and a decent kid. I just hoped his parents weren't killing him because he kept stepping on the yard. Oh that's right my interview.

"So um Ms. Jenkins mind telling me your background?"

I nodded and said, "Sure and please call me Hayley."

She nodded and I started my classic retold story, "Well I grew up in Philadelphia until I was 11 and then we moved to Vietnam because my father was in the army and wanted us to come with him. We lived on base where I had to learn many languages to communicate with some of the other children. Then there was a missile strike which resulted in my predicament."

The lady looked away uncomfortable until I started talking again.

"The surgeons were able to replace my limbs with a new kind of invention that worked better. My family died in the attack, which resulted me going into foster care. I lived with many families until finally I was old enough to live on my own. I went to school at Harvard and then went on to be a substitute at many schools. Until today as you know my neighbor recommended me to you."

I finished with a sigh and then looked at the lady who nodded slowly, and wrote down some things until she looked back at me and said, "Well Ms. Jenkins everything looks in order and with a recommendation I think you will get this job easily."

"Thank you," I replied.

"Come with me I will introduce you to some of the student," she said with a smile.

I nodded and we came up to a class and opened the door. Inside was my neighbor Sam saying his report. I raised an eyebrow and listened as he said his intriguing report over his great grandfather. I couldn't help but smile at my young neighbor, and then the bell rang. All the children walked out glancing at me with curiosity while I waited for Sam.

"Pretty good right?" Sam asked.

"Uh I'd say a solid B-" his teacher replied.

Sam's shoulders sunk and he said in disbelief, "A B-?"

That's when Sam started going on and on about his dream to get a car and fulfill his duty to his dad. I rolled my eyes and walked up.

"Sir if you give him an A- he'll shut up," I said in the sweetest voice that wouldn't give away that I wanted to kick this man in the balls.

He looked at me and then at Sam and sighed writing down an A-. I smiled victoriously and grabbed Sam's wrist and ran out of the school. I hopped in the front yelling, "Shock gun!"

"Not fair Hayley!' Sam groaned.

I laughed and smiled at Ron who looked at me with a questioning glance and I said, "I thought sense Sam got his "A" I would come see his new car!"

Ron nodded, "Alright it's no big deal anyways Hayley your practically family anyways."

I smiled at that and talked to Sam about what car he wanted until Ron said, "Now I got a surprise for ya."

We started pulling into a fancy car shop and I sent Ron a questioning glance knowing him to be, as Judy would say a 'cheapo'. That's when I noticed the crummy car shop next door and stifled a laugh. I looked back at Sam's disappointed face and laughed. He glared at me and I patted Ron on the back with a grin. He laughed too and said, "Yeah I'm not getting you a Porsche."

We pulled up and got out of Ron's car and looked around at the crappy cars. Trust me when I say crappy I mean some pretty crappy cars. There was one car though that caught my attention and had an electric energy that I could feel in the air. I walked over to a yellow car with black racing stripes. This car wasn't that great either but probably better than the other cars.

"Sam!" I called to him.

I ran over and looked at it he got in and I followed feeling the cars interior. Sam seemed to like it and when he got out I scooted over to the driver seat and pretended I was driving. Hey just because I'm an "adult" doesn't mean I cant have some fun! I laughed and rubbed the dashboard and turned my head to the argument the three men were having about money prices. Then when I tried to open the door it wouldn't budge, and I tried to push it open. The radio then turned on sending a frequency that made my ears ring and all the cars windows and glass smash into tiny pieces. I ducked and the looked up and tried to open the door to see it opened gladly.

That got me puzzled, but I didn't have time to ask when the dealer shouted, "4 thousand!"

Sam was over joyed but I was still puzzled as to how that happened. Sam then asked for a ride home, and I rose and eyebrow and laughed. He looked at me confused until I said; "I think ill go with Ron seeing as what happened last time!"

"I crashed only once!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah into the neighbors with my car!" I retorted.

He grumbled and then I rolled my eyes and he got in his car and drove off to some party. I glanced at Ron who nodded for me to get in the car. I grinned and got in we had a decent conversation until we pulled up in front of my house. In all truth I realized my crimson hair needed a wash and my black tipped bangs needed a trim too. I washed my hands and my face gently rubbing over my yellow eye that my right side bangs usually covered and my neon blue eye on my left side. I stretched and then decided to hit the hay until I felt something in me snap.

My heart started to beat so fast I couldn't compromise and I felt my throat tighten and loosen until it hurt too much to breath. I hit the wall and felt my skull pop with a sickening sound. Then I saw my eyes changing colors so fast it looked like strobe lights. Until they glowed one simple color, yellow….

And before I could scream out in pain as I thought I was it all stopped and my body gladly welcomed the darkness of sleep. But not before seeing blue eyes blaring into my now yellow ones.

**And done bye bye see y'all later I hope!**


End file.
